In His Dreams
by pepper-in-gublerland
Summary: This is for Priestess Skye's Weekly Challenge on Dokuga.


A/N: This for Priestess Skye's Weekly Challenge.

Disclaimer: I don't own InuYasha.

Prompt: Dreams

* * *

The long midnight hair flowed gently in the breeze. The owner of this magnificent hair was small and slender. Her white dress floating above the ground showing off her small feet. She stood still on the cliff edge staring out at the sunrise. The only noise was the wind and the little chirping of the birds. I watched as she reached her arms out as if she was catching the light the sun was bringing. Her calm and soft voice started to sing a song. "Look at the beautiful sunrise, as it bring joyous light." "Watch as it brightens the darkness, and bring a good feeling all around." "Watch the sunrise, watch it, isn't it beautiful." "I wish time would slow down and make this moment last forever." "I wish it would but life isn't fair." I felt myself reaching out to her as she took a dangerous step forward. "Wait."

She jumped in surprise of my voice. I suddenly felt my body. Her wide blue eyes stared at me curiously. "Who are you." "I am Sesshomaru Takahashi and you." "I am Kagome Higurashi, nice to meet you but may I ask what are you doing here." I thought for a moment about where I am and how I got here, but I couldn't remember." "I don't know." She looked thoughtful for a second then she clapped her hands together once. "Ok then would you like to stay with me until you do." I nodded thankfully. "Okay then you will stay with me." Her hand gently grasped mine. "Come on let's go to my house." I watched silently at our joined hands. Does it not bother her. I was so busy in thought that I almost didn't hear what she said. "We're here, welcome to my lovely home." It was a medium sized house. It blended in perfectly with the other houses.

"Souta, I'm home." *tiny cries* I followed her has she ran into a room. A newborn baby with emerald green eyes and fiery red hair was crying. She gently cradled the baby to her chest.. "Shush little one mama's here." My eyes widened in surprise. "That is your son." "No he was left on our doorsteps and I couldn't just leave him there." She cooed the baby and he started to gurgle. She smiled as she placed him in his crib. "Ok little one I'll be right back with your bottle ok." "May I use the bathroom." Her head popped out of the kitchen her hair leaned to one side. "Sure it's down the last door down the hall on the left." I nodded and headed there. My thoughts were on my appearance. I had no clue how I actually looked. All I knew was that I was tall with silver hair and was well built. I took a deep breathe as I entered the room. It was creamish in color and smelt like lavender.

My reflection stared back at me in the mirror. My golden eyes were sharp and cold I didn't know why. A purple crescent moon laid on my forehead and two red stripes laid on each cheek. I raised my hands to my face and I noticed one red stripe on each of my wrist. A knock on the door startled me. "Are you alright in there mister." I opened the door to see a boy with Kagome's black hair but brown eyes instead of her blue one's. "You must be Souta." He grinned and bobbed his head up and down. "Nice to meet you, I'm Sesshomaru." "It's nice to meet you Sesshomaru, Kagome is in Shippo's room by the way." He took off in some other direction. "Go to sleep my darling, close your little eyes." "Angels are above us, peeping through the skies." "God is in his heaven, and he watch doth keep." "Time for you to go to sleep you."

Shippo yawned and closed his eyes. She gently laid him in his crib and pulled the blanket over his body. "Goodnight little one." She squeaked in surprised when she saw me. She quietly walked towards me and closed the door softly. "Sorry." She grinned just like her brother had done a while ago. "It's no problem are you hungry." My belly growled and she laughed when she heard it. "I'll take that as a yes." She skillfully moved around the kitchen preparing the ingredients. "Where are we exactly." "We are in the village called Edo." She gently placed three bowls on the table and Souta ran into the kitchen and sat down. She placed napkins and spoons next to each bowl. "Okay time to eat." Souta eagerly picked up his spoon and dipped it into the soup. "Ouch." Kagome sighed. "Blow on it first before eating it." "Sorry sis." He dipped again but blew on it this time. She looked over at me worriedly. "Is something the matter Sesshomaru."

I blinked in surprise. "Um, no thanks for the meal and for letting me stay here." She waved her hand. "It's no problem really now eat up before your soup get's cold." I nodded and dug into the soup. She cleaned up the bowls and sent Souta to take a bath for bedtime. "After he's done you can use the bathroom, I'll find you some pajamas and make up a room for you to sleep in." She left the kitchen. I still had no idea how I got here, all I knew was my name and how I looked. Why couldn't I remember. "You can use the bathroom now." I closed the door and stripped stepping in the shower. My mind became a blank when ever I try to think about where I was originally from. "Here are your pajamas and towels, I'll put your other clothes to wash okay." "Okay." I stepped out of the shower after she left. I wrapped my body in a towel and dried my hair with the other.

I put on the striped pajamas and placed the towel in the laundry bin. She was leaning against the wall as I exited the shower. "Let me show you where you're sleeping." She walked into a room which was medium sized and simple. "This will be your room, if you need anything then come knock on my door it's the room on the right, okay." "Ok, goodnight Kagome." She smiled and yawned. "Goodnight Sesshomaru, see you in the morning." I'll think more about this in the morning. It took a while but I finally fell asleep or so I thought. The tiny light from outside made me open my eyes. I silently checked on Souta and Shippo, they both were soundly asleep but I didn't see Kagome on her bed. I remembered where I first saw her, the cliff. I took off running when I remembered her walking closer to the edge.

"Look at the beautiful sunrise, as it bring joyous light." "Watch as it brightens the darkness, and bring a good feeling all around." "Watch the sunrise, watch it, isn't it beautiful." "I wish time would slow down and make this moment last forever." "I wish it would but life isn't fair." I felt myself reaching out to her as she took a dangerous step forward but it was too late I watched her body slipped off the edge and I tried to reach her but she was too far. Then I sat up in my bed. I was sweaty and my hair was a tangled mess. Kagome my girlfriend woke up. "What's the matter Sesshy had a nightmare." I nodded and wiped my forehead. She cooed it reminded me of when she was cooing Shippo in my dream. "It's alright tell me about it." I rested my head on her lap as she ran a brush through my hair. I told her the dream turned nightmare and I slowly fell asleep afterwards.

* * *

Word Count: 1316


End file.
